Phobias, A Work in Progress
by Radical-Seto
Summary: Irrational fears are often the ones that are hardest to defeat. Third Chapter: Jean
1. Kurt

I was talking with LA-chan, and the topic of made-up phobias came up. I decided to write a fanfic based on these. *grins wickedly* Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor shall I ever in the foreseeable future.  
  
............  
  
He carefully opened the door, and stepped out. He nervously scanned the hallway, looking for signs of hidden cameras. There weren't any that he could see, so he made his way to the kitchen. (See A/N 1) Once he entered the dark kitchen he quickly ran to the window, scanning the fountain for signs of habitation. It was dark, but he saw a small white blur running towards the gates. He smiled to himself, then frowned; no one would believe his story without proof. He silently cursed himself for not bringing a camera. All these nights of wandering the mansion grounds, camera in hand, looking for proof of his theory, and the one night he forgets, he finds his proof. He sighed as he teleported back to his room. Fatigue slowly overcame him, for he hadn't slept for days. He couldn't remember how all this had started, it was as if one moment he didn't fear anything, and suddenly, this. As he lay down in his bed, he could practically feel the eyes that were watching him. He tried to ignore it and get to sleep, but he couldn't, for he knew that somewhere, somehow, the ducks were watching him.  
  
.................  
  
A/N 1: After all, the hidden cameras wouldn't be hidden if he could see them. :)  
  
Yes, it is short, but I had to get this idea out of my mind so I could write more. Please leave me more ideas in your reviews, along with which characters should have them. One requirement is that they HAVE to be completely irrational. Until next time, this is Radical Seto signing out. *bows dramatically* 


	2. Logan

Well, I'm back, YAY! Let's see, this chapter is dedicated to Tailfeather. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, though I am training my penguin army to help me take it over! *laughs maniacally*  
  
............  
  
He sniffed the warm night air, there were none of them to be found. He sighed, if the students found out about this he'd have to leave the school out of shame. He stepped outside into the gentle glow of the porch-light. That's when he saw it, headed straight for him! He started running, silently praying that there would only be one of them this night. His prayers went unheard, as more joined the swarm. He ran as fast as he could, but they pursued him with the legendary stamina all their kind possessed. He decided that he could run no more, so he slid to a stop and turned to face his pursuers. There were too many of them to face, not even he could defeat hundreds of them. (See A/N 1) They came to a stop, staring at him as if daring him to run. He decided that would be a suitable course of action, so he sped off as fast as his tired legs could carry him. He knew that some day he would have to face them, but for now he would have to run from the moths.  
  
...........  
  
A/N 1: I wonder.did that ever stop him before?  
  
How was that? Please let me know in your reviews. Any ideas for further chapters are needed and appreciated. Until next time, this is Radical Seto signing out. *bows dramatically* 


	3. Jean

*looks around at dusty imagination space* It's been a while since I updated, so I decided to write something.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men: Evolution, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
This idea was suggested by Beck2!  
  
On with the show!  
  
...................  
  
She looked around cautiously as she stepped outside, she didn't want to be caught off-guard by those horrible objects.  
  
No matter what she tried to do to stop them, she couldn't. Whenever she used her powers, more of them would appear.  
  
"HEADS UP!"  
  
"What?" She looked around hurriedly, then she saw it. It was her worst fear incarnate, and it was heading for her. Instinctively she tried to stop it with her powers, but it only halted for a split-second. She started to panic, soon there were more of them, countless in number. She'd never be able to defeat them all. Then all went black.  
  
"Jean?" Spoke a calm voice, "Jean, can you hear me?"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, looking into the worried eyes of Ororo Munroe.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake," Said Ororo, "What happened?"  
  
"They," Jean started to say, "They, they came for me!"  
  
She burst into tears at this point, unable to continue.  
  
"What came for you?" Ororo tried her best to comfort the crying teen.  
  
"They," Jean started, "The horrible things, and they were." She broke off her sentence, bursting into tears once again.  
  
"They were what?" Ororo asked pleadingly.  
  
"They were.They were.They were, FLOATING!" Jean burst into a fresh round of tears.  
  
"I think I'll need to speak to the Professor about this." Ororo said quietly to herself.  
  
.................  
  
How was that? I hope I haven't lost my hypothetical edge. Since I don't want to be reported as an interactive fic, please e-mail me with suggestions. Until next time, this is Radical-Seto signing out! *bows dramatically* 


End file.
